The obsession chapter 1
by MratedZashley
Summary: troy and sharpay never met before chad started dating sharpay.but it was like a drug for them when troy and sharpay met.


**The Obsession chapter 1:**

Troy's POV:

I sat behind my girlfriend in class. I loved her so much. She was prefect on everywhere way. My relationship was prefect with her. And it would never end! Before I knew it I dosed off and started thinking about her.

"Troy! Snap out of it! TROY!!"

"Huh? Oh hi Chad."

"Dude its lunch, stop dreaming of Gabriella and let's go!"

"OK OK, you know what you would do the same thing if you had a girlfriend like a Gabriella."

"I don't really care if I have a girlfriend like Gabriella because I already have a prefect girlfriend."

My mouth dropped opened."You have a girlfriend! And you didn't tell me!"

"Oh well I just started dating her last week. We haven't really told anyone yet."

"Well you should have told me since I'm your best friend!"

"Ok calm you butt down. Come on you can meet her."

"Ok, lets each lunch with her."

"She is not eating lunch right now, she is in the drama room."

"Oh I don't know anyone from drama."

"Well I was hanging out with her brother because we became friends, and we met and it was sort of love at first site."

"Wow you are really serious about this girl."

"I know, but she is prefect for me. I never met a girl like this. She keeps making me come back for her."

"Maybe she is one of those girls who does that to every guy."

"She only does it to guys she is interested in. and well we are interested in each other.

I started to laugh."Dude, you are falling to fast."

"I know, but I'm falling for the right girl." He was smiling so much, all I could do was laugh at him. We finally entered the drama room.

"That's her on the stage, she is so beautiful." I couldn't see her face, but she was singing, and she sounded beautiful.

_**listen to your heart**_

_**when he**__**�**__**s calling for you**_

_**listen to your heart**_

_**there**__**�**__**s nothing else you can do**_

_**I don**__**�**__**t know where you**__**�**__**re going**_

_**and I don**__**�**__**t know why**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye**_

_**and there are voices**_

_**that want to be heard**_

_**so much to mention**_

_**but you can**__**�**__**t find the words**_

_**the scent of magic**_

_**the beauty that**__**�**__**s been**_

_**when love was wilder than the wind**_

_**listen to your heart**_

_**when he**__**�**__**s calling for you**_

_**listen to your heart**_

_**there**__**�**__**s nothing else you can do**_

_**I don**__**�**__**t know where you**__**�**__**re going**_

_**and I don**__**�**__**t know why**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Listen to your heart...mm..mmm**_

_**I don**__**�**__**t know where you'**__**�**__**re going**_

_**and I don**__**�**__**t know why**_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye**_

She stopped singing, and she turned around. She had a hourglass figure. And long blonde curly hair.

"Hey Chad!" She runs into Chad's arm, and they hug.

"Hey beautiful, I would like you to meet Troy. Troy this is my girlfriend Sharpay Evans."

"Hey Sharpay." I smiled at her and we shook hands.

"Hey Troy." She hugged me. "Just to let you know I'm really friendly."

I laughed. "I could tell from the hug." She laughed too.

"Beautiful do you want to go to lunch and meet all my friends."

"Sure why not!" They started walking to the lunch room. All I could see Sharpay walk off with Chad. She was so beautiful, sweet, and nice. She is better than Gabriella. OH shit did I just say that. I snapped out of it, and followed them to the lunchroom.

"Hey Troy, there you are." Said Sharpay who smile just glowed at me.

"Yeah I guess my feet wouldn't walk." We both laughed.

"Hey sweetie." Gabriella kissed me cheek."Who is this Troy." She was pointing to Sharpay.

"Oh sorry for not introducing myself. HI I'm Chad's girlfriend Sharpay."

"OH nice to meet you!" They shook hands. Than Gabriella walked off to talk to everyone else. Since Chad was to busy talking to everyone else, Sharpay looked lonely.

"Hey Shar, is that ok if I call you that."

"Of course you can call me that."

"So Ryan is your brother right?"

"He is my step-brother. When I was like 6 my dad got re-married. And Ryan's mom decided to change his last name too."

"Oh that sucks that he had to change his name."

"Yeah but he thinks its cool. He is weird at times, but he is my brother." We both laughed.

For the first time today she looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were a bright brown. She gave me her glowly smile that I couldn't help but love. I didn't know what gave over me but I put my hand on her cheek,and rubbed it lightly. I started to lean in, but then the bell rang.

"Well bye Bolton, see you late." She flipped her hair and walked away from me. I just stared at her in amazement. Was this love at first sight for me? It can't be, I in love with Gabriella not Sharpay.

With Sharpay:

I was smiling when I was walking to my class. I have never met a guy like Troy before. I said under my breath troy Bolton. I started to smile again. Before I knew I was blushing.

"Shar how was meeting Troy." Chad said to me.

I smiled again when he said Troy's name." It was pretty good. He is a really nice guy."

"I'm glad you guys are getting along. Oh are you going to come for my basketball game today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."I hugged him and walked off.

Sharpay's POV/Basketball game:

I wanted to surprise Chad before the game so I was going to go to the locker room. I was hoping Troy would be there. I don't know why I wanted to see Troy. When I first met troy today, he just got my effection kind of like Chad did. But troy got it more. I smiled again just thinking of Troy. When I entered the room looking for Chad, but also keeping my eye on Troy. As I came to one locker, I saw troy turned around butt naked. His body was toned and tan. But most of he had a great nice big butt. I didn't know what came over me but I had to say it out loud.

"Woah! Me likey!"

"Huh?" He turned around and turned bright red."Omgeeee!!!!I'm so sorry Sharpay." He grabbed a towel and put it off him. I started to walk to him, and pushed him into the locker.

"Chill Bolton, it was funny, and it was a nice view." I gave him my smile that glowed, I could tell he couldn't resist it.

He laughed, "well if you like that view so much you will like the front view." We both laughed, and I just hugged him.

I whispered in his ear. "Bolton I would stop flirting, and get changed into your uniform." I pulled away from him and walked off leaving him for more.

Troy's POV/During the game:

It was the past round, I under a lot of pressure. But I looked at the crowd seeing Sharpay cheering for me, made me get under pressure. I finally shot the final ball, and I got it in. I was so happy, and I was guessing Sharpay too because she ran up to me and gave me a big fat hug. I just spinned her around. I was about to kiss her when she cell rang.

"This will only take a minute. Hello?"

"Hey honey meet me at my house, parents are out of town tonight. We can have some fun tonight."

"Umm ok see you tonight. Umm Troy I have to go to Chad's house, he wants to have fun with me.

"You know that he just wants to have sex with you."

"I know, but we are dating so I thinks it alright if we do it."

"But he has already slept with many girls already and I don't want you to be one of them."

"Troy I know you really care, but I wasn't going to let him do it to me. I want my first time to be special with the special someone."

I smiled at her." Me too."

She smiled back at me,. "Do you want to do something just the two of us."

I gave her a big smile. "Sure!" I took her hand, and both ran out of the gym.

With Chad:

Where the hell is Sharpay. He calls up Sharpay.

With Sharpay:

"I hope you like this place, Chad said it was a nice place to eat."

"Yeah I like it. Expeically where we are sitting, nobody can see us." We both laughed. I started to stretched my legs, without knowing where I put them. I accidently put it on his private part.

"Woah woah! Sharpay your leg!"

I looked where my leg was."Opps sorry about that." We both laughed."But I know you liked it."

"Sure you did you want me to do it again!"

"Well go ahead I know you want to." I did it again, and he started making noises.

"Woah! Stop it I don't want to hear.!"

"I know you do!" He started chasing me around the table! I was started pathing and was out of breath. My phone started ringing, I tried to answer it but Troy got hold of me and spinned me around. But I did answer the phone.

"Hello??" I was hecka out of breath when I said the word.

"Umm Shar wtf are you doing, are you doing it with someone else." Said Chad.

When I knew it was Chad, I got up and ran out of the diner. I couldn't do this to Chad. He was nothing but sweet to me I couldn't cheat on him. I love Chad not Troy. But Troy is my drug, even not loving him, he makes me wanna go back for more.


End file.
